


Wanna get wet?

by barbiedoll



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, NSFW Art, Naked rick, Rick in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedoll/pseuds/barbiedoll
Summary: Part 2 of my ode to Tiofrean's "sittin' a Cowboy "Chapter 2.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiofrean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sittin' a cowboy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665624) by [Tiofrean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean). 



> It's all Tiofrean's fault lol...  
> I'm here to provide Daryl & Rick sexiness..  
> BTW I do take prompts and requests! Just message me!  
> 

[](http://s1028.photobucket.com/user/barbiekissca/media/20161128_224925_zpsdjalcg6l.jpg.html)

Rick shower hawtness..


End file.
